


It's Okay, You're Okay

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Fighting, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confession, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lightly kisses each of Cas’s swollen knuckles, but Cas’s hands won’t stop shaking. He won’t stop crying.</p>
<p>"It’s okay, Cas. You’re okay."</p>
<p>Cas’s voice trembles, too. “They were hurting you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay, You're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.

Dean lightly kisses each of Cas’s swollen knuckles, but Cas’s hands won’t stop shaking. He won’t stop crying.

"It’s okay, Cas. You’re okay."

Cas’s voice trembles, too. “They were hurting you.”

“ _I’m_ okay,” Dean says. The bullies only landed one blow before Cas flew in with fists of righteous fury. They all ran away pretty quickly after that.

"They were _hurting_ you.”

"Hey." Dean abandons Cas’s hands to cup his face instead. Cas won’t look at him, but Dean drops into Cas’s lowered gaze until he doesn’t have a choice. "I’m okay."

"Dean."

Dean wipes away Cas’s tears with his thumbs. “I’ll never forgive them for making you cry. I don’t like you crying, Cas.”

"I don’t like you hurting."

"Come here." Dean pulls Cas close. Cas clings to his shirt as Dean wraps him up in his arms. He brushes his fingers through Cas’s perpetual bedhead and says again, "It’s okay. It’s okay, Cas. You saved me. You _always_ save me.”

"I never beat up anyone before."

"I didn’t mean like that."

Sniffling, Cas glances up.

Dean shrugs. He almost doesn’t say it, but that wouldn’t be fair to Cas. Cas, his best friend since forever, deserves to know exactly how Dean feels.

"Seeing you everyday, man, I just… It’s good. _R_ _eally_ good. Some days don’t seem right until I see you.” He’s rambling. This isn’t what he means to say. Three simple words, and he’s terrified of them.

But Cas, wonderfully patient Cas, would probably wait forever for him to finish.

"Cas, I…" _Just say it._ "I love you."

Cas starts crying again, and for one terrible moment, Dean knows he’s messed this up. This was a terrible time for a love confession. Cas was barely holding together as it was.

But then Dean sees Cas’s wobbly smile. It’s fragile but present.

Then Dean hears Cas’s voice.

"I love you, too, Dean. So much." Cas falls back against Dean and Dean holds him close. "I love you," Cas whispers into his shirt.

"Everything’s going to be okay," Dean tells him and knows it’s true.

As long as they’re together, everything is okay.


End file.
